In modern laboratories, a plurality of testing modules is present, each of which is designed to carry out a predetermined type of testing on the biological samples which are routed thereto.
Obviously, more than one module of the same type may be present in the same laboratory, but, in addition to the different arrangement of the machines which may occur according to the needs of the single laboratory, a basic configuration always includes the connection of all the testing modules, arranged at different locations, with a single automation system responsible for the transport of biological samples, typically contained in test tubes supported by transporting devices, from one location to another inside the laboratory.
In addition, this automation system is also interfaced with other devices, referred to as pre or post-testing devices, which process the biological sample prior to or after the actual testing carried out by the modules, respectively.
Generally, the mechanism for passing a sample from the automation system along which it is traveling to a testing module which has to receive it, and vice versa, includes implementing a suitable interconnection between the automation system and the testing module, so that the transfer of samples occurs in the most suitable manner, irrespective of the varying configuration and geometry of the testing module itself.
WO-2008/043393 of the present Applicant describes an automation system comprising a conveyor for a plurality of transporting devices, each supporting a single test tube, and units for transferring said transporting devices from said automation system into testers of biological material contained in said test tubes. Said transfer units allow the single test tubes to be inserted directly into the testers without removing them from the respective transporting devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,943 shows a double lane for moving linear containers of a plurality of test tubes between different testing modules in series, which are encompassed between the accumulation portions of the linear containers of a plurality of test tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,392 shows a module from transferring the linear containers of a plurality of test tubes from/to different testing modules arranged in series encompassed between the accumulation portions of the linear containers of a plurality of test tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,313 describes an automation system, comprising a conveyor for a plurality of transporting devices, each supporting a single test tube, and units for transferring said transporting devices from said automation system to picking areas of said test tubes from said transporting devices, and for placing them into adjacent testing modules. Said transferring units allow single test tubes to be inserted into the testers by removing them from the respective transporting devices immediately close to the testing modules.
US-2013/0142596 describes an apparatus adapted to transfer test tubes between a linear container of a plurality of test tubes and an array box of test tubes on a bench adapted to store the test tubes.